1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a chemical intermediate in the mechanism of action of insulin, and, the isolation and purification thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Macy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,044, describes the isolation of a non-proteinaceous anti-diabetic material from the pancreas which when added to a muscle extract containing enzymes, causes a disappearance of glucose.
Antoniades, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,763, describes materials which affect the activity of bound insulin by releasing it from its bound complexes and thus making it more active.
A need therefor continues to exist for pharmaceutical methods of treating diabetes and/or increasing the activity of insulin therapy.